When Things Change
by wolfgirlheart
Summary: Tessa Cayton was catering a wedding one night and meets an Embry Call. Both try and fight their feelings but cant help themselves. Tessa is forced to question everything she has ever believed along with her past but will Embry be there to help her understand?
1. Serving tables

**Tessa:** June 3rd

I had been catering this event for the past two hours. It was a wedding reception for a Sam and now Emily Uley. They had done a bunch of speeches and stuff and now I am almost done with running food to different tables, I was in charge of the tables on the left back side and I had just about finished those. There weren't many tables that I was in change of only six really. My sister Bethany was in charge of the ones on the left side with the same amount of tables plus two more in the front on the left and right side. Its finals week next week so no one was really able to work this gig, which means more work for me but also less time to study. I moved away from my last table and put the tray under my arms as the music played and people talked and laughed. Were people always supposed to be this happy? I noticed my sister Bethany was behind on serving so I grabbed a tray full of food and brought it over.

"Do any of you guys have the cake and ice cream?" I asked as I came up to the table to receive all of them saying yes. "Alright sweet, well I have heard that is good but don't hold me to it." I said as I placed some of the plates down and spun the tray for more plates.

"Sweet I'm still starving, thank…" One of the guys said as I placed the plate in front of him and just stared open eyed at me. He had brown eyes, black hair that was cropped short, high cheek bones and with out a doubt one of the hottest guy I have ever seen. Staring at him made me get this weird feeling in my chest, something like safety, joy, love, desire.

"Anytime, its why I'm here." I said quickly turning my head and finished putting the plates down and getting away. I ran back to plate back up and saw there were no more plates left.

"To slow kid." My sister Bethany said as she put down her trays. "I got them for you." I felt a tug at my chest and turned my head to see that guy that had stared at me kneeing by the grooming, both of them looking at me. I shook my head and looked back at my sister.

"Hey I did just run a table for you but Thanks sis, I'll pick up the pace even though you have taken some of the tables for me. I'm just exhausted I was up all night trying to memorize all that I can about World War Two. I don't think I was successful plus I didn't even get to Precalc." I said to her.

"You will do fine kid, you always do. Hey, why are those people staring at you?" I didn't even need to look behind me to know who she was referring to.

"Hey guys, man can those guys drink. What are you looking at Beth?" Our coworker Julia said as she came up to us after doing a drink run.

"Those hot guys who can't take their eyes off of Tess." Beth responded to her causing Julia to look over to.

""Dam Tessa nice hook." Julia said to me as I couldn't bear it anymore and looked over my shoulder at them. Of all the different guys staring at me I couldn't focus on any of them besides that one guy. That feeling in my chest, the one of safety of joy and longing returned. Making me want more and more to go over to him and know him. I just couldn't look away. "Tessa! Dam she is hooked as well." I was brought back from Julia as she snapped her fingers by my face.

"Um sorry… can we just drop the topic." I replied as I shook my head and took the notes for my finals out from under the table.

"No we can not sis, I'm glad you are wearing these black pants because they make your butt look good. Oh come on Tess put away the study guide." Beth said to me taking my notes away from me.

"Hey come on I need to study and I got time since they are eating. Don't look at my butt either and going after guys is your thing not mine. I got too much on my plate."

"No you don't Tessa." Julia said rolling her eyes, "You are about done with school, soccer doesn't start till late August and you are always the good girl. Now its time to be like your sister and do something… Though maybe not as crazy."

"You know what guys, no." I said as I snatched the notes the back. "Get it out of your head. Here, what table are these drinks going to, I'll take them." I said to them as I grabbed Julia's carrier, which now had filled wine glasses on it.

"Table two on the left side." She replied rolling her eyes as I balanced it on my hand and walked in that direction. I walked to the left side of the reception and up to the second table from the front. There were six seats and five glasses so everyone had a drink beside a tall kid sitting there, easily enough I put a glass in front of everyone.

"Tessa? Tessa Cayton is that you?" I hear a man say as I place a drink down.

"Paul?" I said looking over the man who spoke.

"Holy shit! Look at you, where are the braids, soccer ball and violin?" He said getting up and giving me hug.

"Your one to talk Rolling Paulieolie. Geez hey you know I read a book that talked about how taking drugs to make yourself buff is really bad for you." I said back.

"Still sassy as always, are you still playing soccer?" He said sitting back down and shaking his head.

"Yep, you are looking at the captain of varisity two years running."

"That a girl, sorry everyone this is Tessa Cayton, a pain in the butt I used to babysit for."

"Hi." I replied back to from a chorus of greetings.

"Dam soccer captain? Does your boy friend get intimidated by you?" A kid two seats down from Paul said.

"I don't have a boyfriend but the past ex was definately intimidated."

"Hey Tessa did I hear correctly that you were in the hospital this year?"

"Yeah I should be fine soon, I was a soccer accident. Slid to kick a ball in the same time another girl did and got her cleat right into my abdomen. After that I had some internal bleeding but it should be better now." I said shrugging.

"Did you at least get a goal?" the same kid asked.

"Is that even a question? Of course I did."

"Well take it easy Tessa sweety, internal bleeding is not something that should be taken lightly." A woman on the other side of the table said.

"Is Beth here? And how is your dad?" Paul said back to me.

"Yeah she I over there getting into trouble, she will come over when I tell her you are here. And dad is away for business still. " I added the last bit about my parents in a rush.

"So if you don't have a boyfriend ,wanna go out on a date?" I heard the table near by get really loud, "SETH STOP AND DUDE CALM DOWN." People now looked over to the table with Seth yelling, "What did I do?" I saw the guy that I had made eye contact grumbling to another guy but stop when he looked up at me, his body looked as if it was shaking. His eyes had a weird look in them like denial and fight.

 _Get out this is getting weird…._

"Well um," I started as I looked back at Paul, "I need to get back to work but we should catch up later." I headed backwards towards the back as he nodded his head with a look of curiosity on his face.

"So what was that about?" Beth said to me as I returned to them. I responded with a shrug and looked in that direction to find the guy that I have been so interested, no where in sight. Instead I found Paul squatting next to guys at that table looking at me with his mischivuous grin on his face as he talked to the people at the table. I looked back over to the girls who were in the middle of some conversation but I couldn't get this weird feeling out of my chest. I longed for that guy, I felt constricted like I couldn't breath at all. His eyes stirring in my head, all I wanted was to see them again.

"TESSA!" I looked up to see Beth staring at me with an annoyed face on, "did you hear what I said?"

"Um no sorry… What's up?"

"I asked if you are okay, you have just been standing there for thirty minutes, staring out into space… Its time to start clearing, they are already setting up for the dancing so we got to get done here. Is it your abdomen, does it hurt you?" She put on this worried look that is reserved for my injured, this whole thing has her really freaked.

"Yeah I'm fine just got lost in thought I guess. I'll get started on clearing the tables." I replied as I started to move away with my carrier.

"Oh wait Tess, we have been invited to the Lahola's for a cookout this week so we are going." I nodded my head as I went to the nearest table and took all of the plates of the table.

 _Why are we invited let alone going to the Layohola's cookout? We haven't been in touch with them for at least 3 years. Even then we haven't been that close for a longer time now we are going to their cookout? This night is getting so weird. First that guy, next seeing Paul, then spacing out for thirty minutes thinking about that guy. What's next, is my dad showing up in a taco suit? Okay the last one is very, very unlikely and just a stupid idea to make my point. God why can't this feeling in my chest go away, its like a job trying to breath, in out in out in out in out. I wonder what that…! No don't finish that thought, you don't know the guy so just focus on working and not those eyes, or how amazing a bow tie looks on him or the fast that his muscles seems to be bulging out of it. Oh wow I'm done with my tables… I guess since Bethany is behind I will go help her out and take the tables in the front again…. That means the table where he was sitting earlier… I wonder if he is there again since last time I looked over he wasn't there._

 _"_ Hey Tessa, I hear you coming to our cookout." I looked up as I cleared the table to see Paul still squatting next to some of the guys at the table; the one I have been attached to still no where in sight…

"Yeah I guess?" I replied to him

"When are you coming over?"

"Um," I put the last plate on the carrier and looked back at him, "I don't know I haven't really been told anything."

"Well it starts at 6 on Tuesday."

"Don't you guys have finals?"

"No we got out of school last week, didn't you?" One of the girls said.

"Wednesday is my last day thankfully…" I looked over my shoulder from hearing my name and saw Julia motioning her hands for me to come to her. "Well I got to go, I guess I will see you Wednesday or I am assuming your mom will kill me?"

"Ya pretty much and if you can't tell there are allot of places to hide a body here. " Paul said back laughing with the others making me roll me eyes at him and gave him a wink as I walked away. I brought all the plates down to where we were putting them and walked to Julia.

"Hey so I think all the dishes are picked up." I said to her as she looked up from her clipboard.

"Yep all is done and the band just arrived so you are all done today. So you can head out to study for finals. Your sister is staying late so I can just give her a ride."

"Okay Ill see you later." I put my carrier down and walked to my bag and took the keys out of Bethany's bag. As I walked to her black SUV I looked at my phone to see messages from my friends and the clock; it was past 12. I got into the car, plugged my phone into the aux cord to put on For You by Rae Morris and to make sure it was on replay. It was my favorite song at the moment and when I start to drive out of the reservation my thoughts drifted back to the guy… There was no point in trying to fight it at the moment. Every foot I drove away from the reservation was a tighter pull I felt on my chest. I string that was pulling me ever back to the reservation making it harder and harder to breath or even focus on the road. I will have to ask Seth about him but very subtly I just want to know who he is, nothing more than that. As I crossed the line into Forks I heard something load echo through the car from the woods, it sounded like a wolf's howl. For some reasons I got this urge to slam on the brakes and just turn around but I fought it. Instead I drove faster and hurried into the house to get ready for bed and cram last minute studying.

The next twelve hours went into a blur as I studied, slept, woke up, went to school, talked to friends, finished exams and drove back home to get ready to go to La push.

 **Embry:**

It was Sam and Emily's wedding reception; they had finally gotten married. It was a few months after the big show down with those leeches, the Vultori. I was back in Sam's pack, along with Quil; Jake and Leah were on their own, it was easier that way. The reception was on the reservation and I was at the table with Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, and even Jake and Rennesme. I was glad to be at this table if not I would have been stuck with the pups… I like being with the original guys from the original pack though Paul was over at another table. It was easy to talk since Renessme and Claire got along which allowed Quil and Jake to not worry about them. Man I kinda hope I don't imprint I like not having to worry about someone so obsessively…

"When do we have cake Quiley?" Claire said looking innocently at him, she knows that she can get anything she can from him.

"Its coming soon Claire, see in the back they are serving it." Quil said back.

"Aw thanks Quiley for the update." Jared said to him making us all crack up besides Quil who instead shook his head looking down at Claire.

"Do any of you guys want the cake and ice cream?" I heard some amazingly pleasant voice say, then I heard everyone at the table say yes.

"Sweet I'm still starving, thank…" I started as a dessert plate was put in front of me and I looked into the server's eyes. She had these mesmerizing eyes, she wore eyeliner all around her eyes which are blue on the outside that turned into this light green shade. Her hair was a dark brown with some natural blonde in it that I could tell. Her hair was up, each side had a braid that went to the back where there was a bun but there were some small stands out that curled around her face where her cheekbones were. She also had a small nose and dainty lips. The red blouse she was wearing only heightened her skin tone and her eyes pop out more.

 _Look away man, LOOOK AWAY, look away right now, wait what did she say? Where is she going LOOK AWAY why can't I look away. WAIT DID I JUST…No…_

"EMBRY!" startled I looked at Jake, "dude you okay?"

"Um I…" I started no no no no, I felt that I was shaking, when I started I don't know.

"Go talk to Sam now bro, if you did what we think you did go." Jared said to me as I got up and walked over to Sam who was siting up front.

"Hey Embry what's going on, whoa get under control." Sam said as I squatted next to him. I focused and found myself no longer shaking I heard him say something else but I couldn't focus on it. Instead I looked over to where my chest longed to. There she was, talking to another woman, she then looked over to me and she looked even more gorgeous then before. Her eyes had questions in them, making them look even more mesmerizing; from this distance her eyes looked a sort of green even though I know there is blue in them. I didn't notice before how her black pants fit her body perfectly as well as her blouse. She had an amazing athletic build to her but those eyes of her, I have seen nothing like it. As soon as she looked away from me the spell seemed almost broken.

"Rare my ass." I muttered under my breath as I looked up to Sam who was looking at her and then turned his head to me with a smile.

"I'm gathering that you have imprinted, congrats Embry." He said to me, "are you in control at them moment?"

"I don't know, I think so… what do I do Sam. She's not even part of the tribe it doesn't make sense, not that it ever has…"

"Embry," Sam started putting his hand on my shoulder, "take it slow; find out what her name is first before you take a step in any direction. But I know your mind, you never wanted this part but don't try to fight it. That would only hurt you and _her_."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts kid, you know how it works you have seen it enough to know you can't run from it. I bet you can already feel that string that binds you two together already." I nodded and walked back to the table and sat down and took a deep breath.

"Well done bro." I felt Jared and Quil who were siting next to me pat me on the back. I shook my head, my head wasn't clear at all I can hear them talking but none of it was making sense to me. That's when I looked up when I registered her pleasant voice. I was looking at her; she was hugging Mrs. Clearwater a few tables over. It took me awhile to clear my head and focus on her and what was happening, it took her voice to clear it.

"Your one to talk Rolling Paulieolie. Geez hey you know I read a book that talked about how taking drugs to make yourself buff is really bad for you." I heard her voice come over to me.

"Still sassy as always are you still playing soccer?" I heard Paul say.

"Yep, you are looking at the captain of varisity two years running." _So she is a soccer player that's cool, athletic that's nice... stop ittttt!_

"That a girl, sorry everyone this is Tessa Cayton, a pain in the butt I used to babysit for."

"Hi." She said back in a sweet voice.

"Dam soccer captain? Does your boy friend get intimidated by you" I heard Seth say to her.

"I don't have a boyfriend but the past ex was definately intimidated." _A girl like that I bet ha._

"Hey Tessa did I hear correctly that you were in the hospital this year" -Paul

"Yeah I should be fine soon, I was a soccer accident. Slid to kick a ball in the same time another girl did and got her cleat right into my abdomen. After that I had some internal bleeding but it should be better now." _She had internal bleeding?! Can't that kill you?!_ _I need to stop listening to this…_

"So if you don't have a boyfriend wanna go out on a date?" Seth's voice all of a sudden came.

"SETH STOP AND DUDE CALM DOWN." I hadn't noticed but I felt myself shake was it from Seth making moves on my imprint or is it because I'm trying to fight this with all my power. I focused on something else, the chefs on the background seemed like a good idea.

"Dude no way! Tessa is way hotter then Bethany and I would tap that so hard!"

 _Bad idea bad idea!_ GOT TO GO GOT TO GO. Don't ask me how I got into the woods or how all of a sudden I was shifted into a wolf. Man that was close I don't even know how time had passed like that. I ran as fast as my legs could go. I could still hear Sam telling me how I should give up right away and not fight it but I wanted to stay me. I still had trouble with my mom now I was supposed to be protecting this girl, I mean Tessa. How is that even far to her, for her to be dragged into this world. Images of her flashed through my head, of her eyes, her face, every feature she, the way she walked, the way her voice sounded and even her scent. She smelled like fresh cut grass, some flower and maybe a hint of motor oil?

 _How do those scents go together? –Brady_

Oh right Brady drew the short string and is on duty along with the new kid Logan…

 _Yeah we did thanks for the reminder, so that girl I think you said Tessa? The hot one did you imprint on her or something?- Logan_

 _Yeah I guess I did- I replied with showing everything that happened even the last bit from the chefs making that comment about her…_

 _Eh don't worry about him, I'm sure she doesn't even pay any attention to the dick.- Brady_

 _Well at least I made it to the woods before I shifted. I don't think Sam would have been very happy with me if I did it right there at the reception. I can already tell I'm going to have a talk with him. –Me,_ I kept running and soon I found that I had stopped and that I was outside the reception staring at her bending over a counter _. What I thought I was running away from here how can I be back here?!_

 _Dude you totally imprinted but I got to say it seems stronger than what I have seen through the other guys… I can't say why but if you just imprinted and you already have a stronger connection then Sam and Emily who have been imprinted for two years then don't even try to fight it. Wait do you think imprinting can come in different strengths?- Brady_

 _How would I know I'm still kinda new to this, imprinting seems all the same to me but I guess I can agree to the fact that yours feels stronger- Logan_

I droned them out as they went on abut if imprints came in different levels, this defiantly felt stronger then anyone else's I have felt through the pack but maybe that's because I just did it myself. I don't know how long I stared there as I just watched her staring into space, could she be feeling this already, if she feels it at all?

 _You know even though she is your imprint, watching her is a little creepy-_ Brady as he came to stand beside me watching the reception. Tessa was moving around putting dishes on a tray and cleared the tables.

 _Your right I'm out-_ I thought I turned on my heals and headed out of there. While I became aware of a feeling in my chest, the tight feeling of a rope strangling my chest… I know that some of the others who have imprinted have felt a sting that binds them to their other half but this was like something more extreme. Every step away from her was becoming more and more painful. Flashes of her were coming through my head she was everywhere I was running.

 _Okay you have a much more extreme case then the others man, jeez its like you are on some kind of a drug right now. –Brady_

 _Maybe just maybe if I see her and say good bye then ill be fine. The cord will be less maybe even severed_ \- I thought as I ran back. When I got there I couldn't see her and started to run around to find her with a slight panic… _Now I'm panicking I don't know her how can this be started so quikley?!_ Then saw movement over where all the cars were and then her moving towards them. She was on her phone texting, her hair was down and blowing in the wind. It was long and wavy, even in the dark I could see the little blond in her hair but only if you paid attention other wise it just looked like a light brown. When it blew in the wind I could smell her, the grass and flower smell were particularly strong. She got in the car at the moment and I could hear the music playing from here.

 _When the door shuts, bolted, I'm thrown out of the way_

 _The girl who borrowed someone, I'm the night without the day!_

 _& when the week moves onward, it's ruthless and it's gray_

 _Like this girl who once held someone & was caught along the way…_

I found that I was running along the end of the woods following her driving, just in case something happened. No forget that, I should turn just turn around I think she can be perfectly fine with driving herself.

 _To make that call fo' someone_

 _To show them all you've got_

 _To make that call fo' someone_

 _To show them all you've got_

 _And oh when your only love has gone, slipped away_

 _Oh, when your only love has gone, slip away_

 _In the night befo' we sleep, the day is ours for us to keep_

 _And in the night you say to me, say a prayer…_

I stopped focusing on the song playing in the car as she got out of the reservation, I couldn't help but howl then. My chest hurt that she was gone, hurt that I hadn't even talked to her. My chest felt I a tighter pull so I ran harder and harder, harder then I have ever ran before, my lungs burning. How can I already feel this much on an imprint.?! I still don't want this! How can I want this if this is what it is always going to feel like. As if I have no choice, which is why I didn't want it in the first place. Now a girl who I barley even know has me running up and down our land with her image stuck in my head and her scent stuck in my nose. I shouldn't have imprinted, now shes in this life and with my luck it wont end well.

 _How long has he been like this?- Jared said as he came in_ , I realized that allot of the wolves have phased in, Wait the wedding still happening?

 _Uh no bro its 3 am, everyone is gone… and he has been like this for two hours. Still thinking he can break it and how he didn't want this then if she is okay. –Brady_

 _Well want to know who she is- Seth_

 _YOU ASKED HER OUT!- Me_

 _Well can you blame me? -Seth_

 _Anyway so her name is Tessa Cayton,_ Paul began, _she lives with her sister Bethany and her dad is away working over seas or something like that. Her mom died when she was younger is a car accident. She is an amazing soccer player and can do all these tricks and stuff but apparently she had a really bad accident as had internal bleeding so Bethany said that she doesn't know if she will be able to play soccer again but didn't tell Tessa because she doesn't want to hurt her. Beth says that all that Tessa holds onto is her soccer. I have know them since I can remember, I used to baby sit Tessa and hang with Beth. But when her dad left for work and I phased, our family's drifted apart so I don't know what's going on with her now. But shes a chill girl, nice and stuff but fair warning she may be the good girl of the family and all but she has a bad side and you don't want to see it. Very sassy and edgy. Also since I have know her since ever YOU BREAK HER I BREAK YOU!- Paul finished then with a memory of a girl booting a soccer ball towards him._

 _I wont break her I wont even try to get close to her, she seems busy and has more on her mind so she doesn't need this life. – Me_

 _Well you can meet her Tuesday since you are already longing for her, Paul is having them come to the cookout so TTTeeesssaaa will be here for you to finally meet. Stop being a wooss about this god- Seth_

I flashed back to where I started shaking, where Seth kept asking Tessa out and the dirty comment made from the guy about Tessa, it only made me run harder. GOD I WANT THIS TORMENT TO END!

 _How are you feeling this strong of a connection already? It took three days for me to find it unbearable to not be around Kim. –Jared_

 _Same with me and Rach…- Paul_

 _We were thinking about there being different levels of an imprint. –Logan_

 _I wouldn't think there are different levels since they felt all the same besides yours man, maybe because you are fighting it more?- Quil_

 _Sam fought his though –Jared_

 _IT DOESN'T MATTER! This is going to be broken, Ill read up on our legends and when I see her at the cook out I will break the link between us. The cookout is only what two days away?_

 _Yeah I suggest you stay in wolf form, the way that you are feeling you don't have any control of yourself. But seriously you are going to try to brake the imprint?- Jared_

 _Haven't you learned anything from Sam and Emily? Fine do you best but come on man it isn't bad. I used to have no control in my life, always shifting and now with Rachael I can be calm. I got part of my life back in ways I didn't understand. But fine be the tough guy and break it just like Sam said he would. Being imprinted doesn't make you weaker it gives you something else to fight for. Or let me say one thing, Tess has been through shit and more I'm sure, maybe she deserves some happiness –Paul_ then he shifted out

 _I agree with Paul, you are just making things worse. If you feel this strongly already I can bet that she can to, sweet Kim's parents are asleep so I'm going to go through the window. Good luck bro. –Jared then he was gone._

 _Dude- Quil started before I cut him off_

 _JUST STOP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!- I growled at him and the others and soon found that I was alone.

Okay, lets think for a bit. So I have imprinted, on someone I have never known before and isn't in the tribe. Are the ancestors just bored and do this to keep them entertained? My mom and I are still on the outs since I am not going to tell her about this. It's too big of a secret that needs to be kept. I can handle her yelling at me and trying to ground me; which always results in me going to the window for shifts. Trying to hide this secret, dealing with patrols and trying to keep the peace with my mom is a full time job. Now I have imprinted on a Tessa, how will that makes things any better if not worse. Why should I drag her into this world of the unknown? If I am really her imprint and protector then I should protect her from this world and keep her out of it. But they are right, Sam fought his with Emily with all his strength; if he couldn't break his how can I? I will see her in a few days, I have till then to decide but I shall look to see what I can to sever this link.

 _Okay dude I need to finish my shift you good? –Brady_

 _Yeah I'm good for now- Me_

 _And bro you never know she could be a good thing for you- Logan_

 _Bye. –Me_

I shifted out with that and put on the shorts someone left me by the trees behind my house. I went into the house to find my mom asleep in her room. I crept down to my room I did not want her to yell at me asking what I was doing to be coming back at past 4am. I fell on top of my bed exhausted; I have been sprinting as hard as I could for the past 3 hours at least. I closed my eyes and what I could see was her, those eyes, there was kindness, curiosity, courage, something else to that was hidden. GOD STOP! This is going to be a long night and if I am not seeing her for two days and I am already so hung up on her… I am not going to go there. I closed my eyes again and saw her again when she was walking to her car; STOPP IT PLEASE JUST LET ME HAVE PEACE! I am not going to get any sleep and can my chest stop hurting me; its supposed to be a string not some rope that is strangling me! I got up and got Nyquil from the bathroom and drank it. I felt its effect for sleep take effect, this is the only way I am going to sleep. Two days till I have to see her, just two; it will be easy… Right?


	2. Cookout

Tessa: Tuesday June 5th

There was a player on the soccer field; she was kicking a ball around when all of a sudden she heard something. Some one was in the shadows staring at her. The girl took of running she was sprinting into the woods and went through the bushes. She stopped. She wasn't in the woods anymore she was in a kitchen… my kitchen… Blood was everywhere and there was someone on the ground. She walked closer but stopped when she passed a mirror and stopped; it was me!. Something slammed and I spun around, the person on the ground was gone and the kitchen was there with more blood. I looked to my right and saw the same shadow that was at the field staring at me. It was a human shape; _RUN._ I took off running again and ran out of my house back into the woods. I was sprinting running so much it felt as if my legs were going to fall off. As I looked around that human shape was everywhere; running besides me and whispering something that gave me chills. KEEP RUNNING JUST RUN! My breath was hot, my lungs were burning I cant keep going on. (This was the part I usually woke up at but not tonight.) I heard a howl ring out, the same one that I heard when I left the wedding reception. NO NO a wolf pack now? Am I going to be eaten?! I collapsed then or was I tripped I don't know! I was on the ground I tried to look around but I couldn't focus on anything besides the fact that I was covered in blood.

 _What do you want!_ I screamed looking up at the shape that has followed me, its eyes red. More howls rang out all around me the thing vanished and I closed me eyes. I felt cold so cold… Something hot cupped my face. "Tessa." I couldn't open my eyes not yet until I heard a large amount of growls. I looked up and saw wolves everywhere, one right in front over me with its lips back. Three other wolves behind it with the same expression. I was now falling; red eyes everywhere WHAT DO YO_

I woke up in a jolt, I was covered in sweat my blankets on the ground in a heap from where I threw them off. I grabbed my violin from the side of my bed and played with the strings like one would with a guitar. But after awhile it didn't help me; I couldn't breath; I got up and went to the bathroom put on the shower and got in the water. I felt the hot water go over my body as I breathed out and in as best as I could. I haven't been able to sleep for the past two days. In fact I haven't been able to breath for the past two days, not since the reception. I was finally able to get my breathing down and got out of the shower and went to my room to get dressed for the cookout in an hour. These couple of says have gone by in a blur, between studying, school, and trying to sleep. Key word is trying; I haven't been able to sleep in what seems like forever. Every time I have been able to its just been nightmare after nightmare. Somewhat are thy same things sometimes of others. Always it has to do with blood, red eyes and wolves. The guy at the reception has even made it into a few of them. Him he has also haunted me for the past two days. I when over to my phone and texted my friends Bexa and Amanda; they had left for soccer training that takes all summer which means I'm going to be all alone.

 _Okay so what do you wear for a cookout, lets go with black pants, blue tank top and for a jacket lets go with dark blue leather jacket? Right okay now make up is done and time for hair._ I put on my outfit and blow-dried my hair making it stay natural wavy. 

I walked downstairs and came to find Bethany in the kitchen with papers covering the island we have. She had similar make up to me with the mascara and eyeliner that went around the whole eye, bottom and top. Her hair was pulled back with her bangs on each side out, honestly she reminds me of Natalie Dormer. She was wearing a red plaid shirt and dark jeans. When I came in she looked up from one she was reading.

"I was wondering if I would have to go and wake you, did you get any sleep?" she said as she motioned that there was coffee made ready.

"No." I grumbled as I poured coffee into a mug and started to drink it.

"Well sorry to here that the girls have gone. But you look nicer then I do for the cookout. Hoping someone sees you." She cooed me wit a smirk making me spit some of my coffee into the sink.

"No I am not, I just felt like wearing this outfit, nothing wrong with that. So when are we leaving?"

"Um in like 10 minutes."

Why are we even going? I mean I know that we were close with Paul and his family and all but we haven't actually hanged out with them for years."

"Well because we haven't seen them in ages and two because if we don't go Mrs. Lahote will come and drag us over. Plus look on the bright side free food and maybe those hot guys that were staring at you will be there."

"Please don't even go there, I still can't get him out of my head. I don't understand falling for guys is your thing not mine and yet." I trailed off at that and refilled my coffee mug.

"You are still thinking about him?" She asked me, I had told her that night when she got back from work about the weird feelings I felt to him.

"I know right, it's been what two days and I feel like I am about to fall apart. I can barely even breathe and when I close my eyes I see him, those dark brown eyes. I want to see him and want to just be in his presence; I can't explain it. I hate this god why am I so interested in this guy." I put my coffee mug down and ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down at the island to face Beth.

"Don't be afraid to be involved with someone sis, there is goodness out there. Whatever reason there is for you to be so _obsessed_ with this guy is out there. When we are at the cookout maybe he will make an appearance, if so then talk to him. Just talk to see if he is any good. That way you can see if he is worth the time, so don't say no so quickly. Besides I saw the way he was looking at you and he looked like he was staring into the sun."

"Can't I jut forget it ever happened, I don't want to find him to my liking. I don't do this stuff remember."

"You are impossible kid." She said shaking her head. "Okay how about this, we can just stay for a little bit because odds are we aren't going to know anyone there…"

"Done." We got up and headed out to the car to start the drive. It was a cloudy day like usual but it wasn't supposed to rain. Beth out her phone into the AUX cord and played her music.

 _Here's the thing_

 _I was minding my own business doin' what I do_

 _I wasn't tryna look for anything_

 _All of a sudden couldn't take my off you_

 _I didn't even know if you could tell_

 _That you had me in a daze_

 _Saying 'what the hell'_

"SERIOUSLY!" I yelled at Beth making her laugh even more, "can you please stop enjoying my torment!"

"Oh stop being a baby who knows maybe you will actually like the guy. Can you just please be a girl for one second and go crazy about the guy." She replied turning the song up and that is how it continued until I found us pulling into the Lahola's driveway.

"Okay remember, we are only here for a little while, oh and grab the pies I put in the back." Beth said to me as we stepped out of the car, I responded as I moved to the back doors and opened it.

"When did you put a pie in the car?" I picked up two apple pies.

"I made them earlier today I just didn't want to forget so I put them in the car." With that we made out way to the house. The cookout was already in full swing, we were ten minutes late... woops. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey guys you made it!" Paul said as he opened the door, "AND YOU BROUGHT PIES!"

"Ha hey Paul." Beth said as we walked into the house.

"Where do you want me to put these?" I asked Paul who opened his mouth to responded before someone answered for him.

"I will take them for you, if Paul gets them they will be eaten in two seconds." Mrs. Lahote said as she came up to us and gave us hugs then taking the pies. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Yeah it's been so long." Beth said hugging her as I saw Leah Clearwater walk in. She and Beth used to be good friends back then. "Leah!"

"Hey babe and Hey Tessa, you look different. I like the new edgy look." Leah said to me.

"Ha thanks." I said to her as I noticed Paul motioning me to follow him as Beth stayed with Leah.

"Come on lets go outback." Paul said as he started walking towards the back of the house, I followed him as I noticed that I knew no one here at all. It took us no time to go through the house since it was so small, probably half the size of mine… When we got out side there were about nine people out. Five of them were playing my sport, soccer, while the other were just sitting around talking. "Hey guys this is my friend Tessa. The guys over there playing soccer are, Jared, Collin, Brady and Logan. Then those over there are Kim, Quil, Claire and my girlfriend Rachel. You probably recognize them from the wedding."

"Hi nice to meet you." I said as they all turned and looked at me. It wasn't until that moment when I realized that when I was looking around at the people that I realized that I was looking for him.

"I know you, you gave me cake!" A little girl said to me as she ran up to me stopping a foot away making me smile.

"Yeah I did, I hope it was good." I replied as I squatted down to be on her level.

"It was soooo gooood! I'm Claire." She stuck her hand out and I took it shaking it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Claire. I am glad the cake was good." She smiled and ran off to go play with the kid I think was named Quil, making me stand back up.

"You know Paul, we know how to introduce ourselves." The one I think Jared said as he twirled the soccer ball in his hands.

"I was just trying to make it easier… So ungrateful" Paul mumbled back.

"I should probably apologize before hand, I am really bad with names so I might forget yours. But I will try my best." I said to them making them laugh; these guys laugh allot, its kind of nice.

"Don't worry about that, you will soon enough." The guy I think was Jared said; maybe I can remember their names? "Paul are you still playing? Lets go." With that Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady and Logan went off to start their game again. I went to sit down with the Rachael and Kim; Quil was chasing Claire.

"So Tessa, what year are you?" Kim said, I think Kim.

"I'm a senior at Forks, what about you guys." I replied.

"Oh I graduated from college early." Rachel said.

"And I am also a senior." Kim said with a shy smile. After that the three of us fell into an easy conversation of basically anything from school, to TV shows and to music. I can see myself becoming friends with these girls.

Embry:

I walked in my house to see my mom they're yelling at me like usually but no sound was coming out of her mouth. The room was spinning and I found myself running down a hall opening a door into a room I have never been into. A room that was painted a light green color; almost teal. There was a wardrobe to the left of the door. There were big windows were on both of the walls where you can see the woods from. In one of the window to the far left wall was one of those window nook things that jutted into the wall where you can sit right at the window. I heard a noise snapping my head back to the forward where the bed was. A queen sized bed with cream sheets and lots of red pillows but I didn't look at that. I ran to the bed to where there was someone lying with blood all over the used to be cream sheets. I turned the person over and stammered back. It was Tessa! She lay there motionless as I tried to waken her up. I heard another notice like a door got slammed making me spin around, there she was standing, her face pale and her eyes a pale green color.

 _You did this! Why didn't you accept me! What was wrong with me that you couldn't save me! Your ancestors chose me why is that so hard for you to accept and I that revolting! Now here I am in my room dead killed by the thing that you are supposed to kill!_

 _Tessa_ I started I a moved closer to her but then everything was on fire and I was thrown out of the house watching it burn _NO_

 _Why Embry!_ She started again as I turned around to see her staring at my with a tear going down her cheek though her eyes hard. _What did I do to you, you just casted me aside! Fix this! Fix it! It's your fault now look what I have become!_

I noticed that her eyes have changed and were now red I felt myself started to shake TESSAA!

I woke with a jolt in my bed before I got up and put water on my face. I thought it would be easy to have two days till I would see her. I have never been so wrong in my life; it has ben torture and if you don't believe me ask the pack. I have been in wolf form most of these past days; only in human form to try to sleep and show my mom I'm still alive…

I got dressed and looked at the clock, it was past six, and the Lahote's were already having their cookout. Could she be there? It was then that I realized I was shaking, probably since I woke up making me run to the woods put my cloths down before I shifted again. I pickup my cloths and ran to the Lahote's. I was luckily alone since the guys are at the cookout. My chest felt heavy as I ran, for the past days it was felt as if a chizzle has been carving out my chest. All the while I wanted to run to where she lived just to see if she was okay. It took all my might not to and in return I keep having dreams of her, her eyes and her smiling only to now turn to her being dead. I don't know if I can keep this up, I cant keep fighting this but I know that I am not ready to be around her. I'm too shaky I can turn at any second and I don't want to her anyone. Sam and Emily are gone for the rest of the week; but I know what he would say to me if he were here. To not fight it anymore and to see her. That she would make me better and he was probably right but I don't know if I am ready for that.

I stopped at that because there she was, sitting with Kim and Rachel talking about a TV show called Leverage. I know that Kim has just started watching it according to Jared who is forced to watch it also. She was wearing black pants, a blue tank top and a dark blue leather jackets. I could see from here that is made her eyes look blue that you could barley even notice the green in them. Her hair looked lighter now and was down showing its length; it was wavy and blew around her face. I heard her voice then but I didn't quite catch what she said but just the sound of it made me calm and the whole in my chest seemed to be filled.

"Oh I can! Give it here man." She said replying to someone as she got up taking off her jacket and putting her hair up in a ponytail. I loved how it showed how her cheekbones are so potent. "Wait Paul do you see Beth looking over here?" She said in a hushed voice as she walked away from Kim and Rachael where she was given a soccer ball.

"Nah she is in the kitchen, no view point." Paul said back to her

"Okay watch and learn bro." Tessa said back with the ball in her hands.

"Bro?" Paul mumbled back to her making her laugh. I felt so at easy at that sound.

"Catch!" she yelled as she broke into a run and then before I knew it she was going into a flip and which turned into a front handspring and then she was on her feet and the ball was flung to Jared.

She just did one of those soccer flip throws and it was perfectly done. I didn't focus on what people were saying next, from her presence being around I found that I was calmer then I have ever been and had shifter out and put my cloths on before I even realized what I was doing when I walked out of the woods and to the gang where every one turned and looked at me.

"Sorry I'm late, I uh was asleep and my mom has the car." I stumbled out as I walked towards them.

Tessa:

"Paul what are you doing you are going to hurt the soccer ball!" I yelled to Paul as I saw him trying to do a flip throw but really he is doing a handstand on it.

"That's what you care about the soccer ball?" Paul said as he was on his feet.

"Yes Paul I mean are you trying to get all the air out of it? You aren't even doing the flip right." I couldn't help but the soccer player just came out of me no matter how hard I tried to keep it down.

"Like you can do it Tess."

"Oh I can! Give it here man." I got up and took my jacket off putting my hair up in a ponytail as I walked away from Kim and Rachael. Seth met me where I stopped and gave me the soccer ball. "Wait Seth do you see Beth looking over here?"

"Nah she is in the kitchen, no view point." He responded as I dropped the ball on the ground and moved it on the ground to see how it gripped.

"Okay watch and learn bro."

"Bro?."

I put my foot under the ball and kicked it up allowing it to fall into my hands. I realized then that the strangling feeling I felt in my chest that made it impossible to breath was gone. I felt hole again; I don't know how the one who had taken away my breathing capabilities weren't even here. I shook my head and looked up.

"Catch!" With that I ran a few feet and then I found my self flipping with the ball hitting the ground bouncing back into a front handspring and when I got upright I flung the ball towards Jared and landed on my feet. When I looked up I saw that Jared had the ball in his hands. "BOOM and that my dear Paul is how you do the flip throw."

"Dam Tessa you got skill, are you on varsity!" Kim yelled over to me.

"Have been since freshman year." I said back to her with a shrug, I like to be humble when it came to any skill I possessed. But I felt a pull at that moment and found myself turning my head to woods. I saw nothing but my heart wanted to pull me to it for some reason.

"What position are you?" I think Collin asked me having me reluctantly turn my head away from the woods.

"I am forward right wing."

"So you get the goals?" Jared said to me as he went up by Kim and kissed her on the cheek. Man I have never seen such young couples look so in love, maybe in that honeymoon time when couples just start and nothing goes wrong.

"Hell ya man." We all turned our heads when we head a noise from the woods when all of a sudden he appeared out of it. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cut off shorts. The black shirt made his skin look more russet and his deep brown eyes look darker. I couldn't help be finally be able to breath and to of feeling like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"Sorry I'm late, I uh was asleep and my mom has the car. " He said as he walked over to the group, where we were all gathered by the seats. I grabbed my jacket putting it back on while also taking my hair out of its ponytail allowing it to fall.

"Better late then never bro, Tessa this is my friend Embry, Embry this is Tessa." Paul said to _him_ as he came to the group. Embry extended his hand to me and I took it to shake. Man was it hot, like his skin was literally burning.

"Nice to meet you Tessa." He said

"Pleasure." I said back putting my hand down.

"Alright well I am going to start the grill, wanna help Rach?" Paul said picking up Rachel who started to shriek and yell at him to put her down.

"Are they always like this? The couples." I asked Embry seeing all the kisses and honeymoon stuff.

"Oh Jared and Kim are allot worse when no one is around. Believe me." He said back with a shake of his head.

"Right." I shifted on my feet as I heard Beth and Leah come out. Leah carrying a tray of uncooked burgers for Paul. "Well at least he isn't as hot headed ha."

"I don't know it was nice when you wanted to fight he would do it. Now not so much."

"Well Tess I'm sure you can carry the hot headedness for the both of you." Beth said appearing beside me. "Hi I'm Beth." She shook Embry's hand as he told her him name.

"Oh I have no idea what you are talking about sis." I said as seriously as I could while she smirked and walked over to Leah and the grill.

"Hot headedness?" Embry said motioning to the seats, which I took.

"Well growing up with Paul can you blame me for tending to get a little hot headed.'"

"You call that break up hot headed?" Leah said as she and Beth sat down with everyone beside Paul and Rachel who were grilling.

"Oh you told her?" I said to Beth.

"How could I not its priceless." Beth said.

"What happened this I got to hear." Paul said coming up. "I always like it when Tessa loses her head. Its always cute."

"So breaking your boyfriends nose is cute?" Beth said to him.

"Ex-Boyfriend Beth I had broken up with him before he just didn't acknowledge it." I grumbled Paul smug face was staring at me waiting for me to go on…. "Okay fine Paul ill tell you but you will not say anything got it? Well I had dated this guy named Evan and I broke up with him because he was clingy. Which drove me crazy since he wanted my undivided attention all the time so I broke up with him."

"I can still remember him crying out the door; he was such a cry baby and you just laid it into him. You should have sugar coated it babes not everyone doesn't feel." Beth said laughing.

"Anyway I was I was playing at the soccer tournament and he was on the sidelines saying he loved me and wouldn't leave. So I stopped the ball turned around and shot it at his face and broke his nose…. I didn't mean to break his nose he just needed to shut up." I didn't need to go on, everyone was cracking up. I couldn't help but look at Embry his laughter made me start to laugh to.

"Oh Tessa I have forgotten the trouble you used to cause."

"Well I learned from the best Paul." I ran my hand through my hair and found myself turning my face to Embry. "I really didn't mean to brake his nose."

"Eh it's his fault, the important thing was if you got in trouble or not." He said back tom.

"Hell nah the refs just shrugged and gave me the ball back and played the game where it left off."

"See that is really what matters." I couldn't help it, my head went back as I laughed at that and shook my head at him. Being next to him made me notice his deep eyes. They were dark brown that had a deep depth to them. "So tell me about yourself?"

"Myself?" I said back to him trying not to get lost in his eyes again and twirled the soccer ball that Jared had just tossed into my hands.

"Yeah, like why soccer?"

"Because the objective is clear, get the ball in the opponents net. I know what to do. I can go through a day of shit where everything goes wrong but once I'm on the field everything stops and I know who I am at that moment and what needs to happen. Plus kicking a ball as hard as you can or slamming into someone to get the ball is a great way to relieve stress. I had started when I was a kid so its all I know."

"So you play aggressively?" there was a glint in his eye, something around amusement or happiness I don know for sure but it made my chest swirl.

"Is there any other way to play? I don't know soccer has just always been there and I would have no idea what I would do with out you know?"

"I get that." He said back with his eyes almost dancing. _God why is his eyes so attractive and deep and omg shut up shut up._

"So what about you? What's your equivalent to Soccer?" I said in a teasing voice. _Why am I flirting?! I'm not flirting oh yes I am! The teasing the hair rummage the fact that I'm only paying attention to the beautiful eyes and the way how his chest rises and falls when he breaths where you see how tones his chest must be… He has to have a six-pack… FOCUS!_

"Well I love cars. I work at a garage as a mechanic with some of the guys here. It's nice to have something to do with my hands thats straight forward."

"Do you work on bikes to?"

"Sometimes why?"

"Well since my dad is working overseas he left his 2006 Triumph Scrambler. So I figured that I should help him out and keep it running for him. I just had to redue some parts in the garage but it would be nice to know a mechanic in case something goes wrong and I could go to someone who wont overprice me." I said with a quick rush realizing I was starting to rant.

"Wow 2006 Triumph Scrambler I would be beyond honored to work on it. So do you ride on it then?"

"As far as my father and sometimes sister knows, no I have never in my life ever ridden a motorcycle before. I merely make sure that it looks nice. Oh and all my leather jackets and pants are just for when I feel badass and not for long rides on it." I added with a smirk… "Sorry I tend to have a little sass."

"Don't worry about it. Man that bike must be nice to not ride."

"Oh it is, there is wicked nice suspension, power, acceleration man I could go on all day on how amazing that bike is. Unless it is pouring out and you have to take tight corners and are going over the speed limit. I may go a little over the limit…"

"Breaking the law in these tiny towns; that takes guts."

"Not when you are thought of as the good child then you can get away with everything and I mean everything."

"Anything?" He said with a raise in his eyebrows and I couldn't help it, I raised my left one and put my elbow on my thigh and my right hand holding the side of the jaw on my knuckles. He laughed at my responses and lowered his eyebrow.

And that's how it went between us just talking and talking about things. I didn't even know how the time was going between us. All that I knew was that I never wanted this conversation to end.

"You didn't?! You did that!" He said laughing! "I don't believe that."

"Why because I look so innocent? Nah as I said before I'm know as the good child and also when I pulled that prank it was in the middle of soccer season so they didn't want to take me off the field. Now if I did the next month I would probably have gotten in so much trouble." I said laughing.

"Well I guess you will go down as the girl who put the Spartan statue on top of the main school building. Now one will be able to beat that prank." He said still laughing.

"Lets see who tries though. The basketball team tried to top it by putting ducks and pigs in the main building so all of a sudden barn animals were running around the classrooms. Now they got in trouble."

"So if I ever get in trouble I should just tell people my name is Tessa?"

"Tessa Cayton would work but you might want to grow your hair out and dye it brown, maybe also put colored contact lenses in, I don't have brown eyes."

"No you have mesmerizing hazel ones, the blue and green are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said in a hushed voice. I felt my lips part in surprise to what he said, I'm used to people saying my eyes were nice but not like this. And talking about bikes and pranks are different then these types of compliments.

"Thanks."

"TESSA!" I looked up to see Beth standing with the Lahotes with her bag and I looked at my phone… it was 9… there was a bonfire… I had been talking to this guy for the past 2 and half hours without realizing a single thing. "Come on babe we got to go we have to pick up Spartacus."

"Yeah coming." I said struggling up as quickly as I could.

"Who is Spartacus?" Embry said standing up with me.

"Its my dog he has been at the vet for the past week. Well it was nice to meet you. Have a good uh rest of the night." With that I rushed to Beth and said bye to everyone and rushed into the car. My heart was racing as we drove away; my chest feeling as if it was ripping in half. I slammed my hand down on the dashboard.

"I HATE THIS!"

"Whoa there babes I was only talking about how I forgot the pie pan really it is no big deal." I glared at her as we drove out of La Push. "Ah but this is about that guy you were so deep in conversation with…"

"How did this happen! I mean talking with him felt like I didn't want anything to end. But just to be able to look into his eyes and talk about anything. I rushed out of there because I don't want to get lost in guy I'm not that girl and driving away from there made me feel like my heart is getting ripped from my chest. I cant breath!" I yelled back to her and my phone buzzed. "Oh Paul texted saying that he has the pie pans we forgot."

"First there is a granola bar in my purse eat it since you didn't eat there, second what about the guy! You should have seen the way he was looking at you it was like he was looking at the sun for the first time but there was also a struggle like he wanted to look away… Thirdly have fun for once! He's hot and if you feel so bad away from him then try it out. Oh I have the best idea! Tell Paul that you are going to pick up the pans after school then maybe you can see him." Beth said.

"No No and oh wait NOOOO! I need to focus on my last soccer season oh and also I'm not like you! I find that stuff a waste of time. But I can pick up the pan tomorrow so that I can run Spartacus on the beach." I fished turning the music up to signal I wanted the conversation to be over all the while texting Paul that I will pick it up. I looked out the window at the trees passing by feeling more and more ripped apart. I put my head on the window and closed my eyes only to see his eyes in the dark and only those.

 ** _EMBRY_**

My feet hit the ground, all four legs slamming into the ground as I ran the borders. _Three hours three full hours of talking to her! Why oh why did I even go over there I can't control myself around her. Though talking with her was amazing. She has such a different personality then I have ever met it is like she hides what she is thinking._

 _So she is mysterious and hot? I mean that girl can wear a leather jacket and she has a bike man how she will look on one of those.- Jordan_

 _JORDAN- me_

 _Oh come on Embry, you can't call dibs on her if you're her imprint and just try to forget her.–Jordan_

 _He is right, listen up guys Sam and Emily are back meet at their place now so we can fill them in on Embry. Oh and she is coming over tomorrow for pie pans if you want to not see her- Paul._

I grumbled and turned making my way to Sam's house. Its weird I thought that they are supposed to be gone for a week. Why could they be back already?

 _Well I guess that is what we are supposed to find out…-Jordan_

My mind went back to Tessa and her eyes but also what she said about how soccer is the only thing that she has. That it makes her life worth something. Paul had mentioned how Bethany was told how there is a big chance that she can never play again. That it's too dangerous. By the way that Tessa is I had a fear that she would play even with that chance. But if she gets hurt and I did nothing just because I didn't want this, how could I ever live with myself.

I flashed back to the dream I had the way she yelled at me asking what it was she did wrong. Nothing and I will try to give the best of me to you and do what I can.


	3. Beach

Tessa:

I was on my way to Paul's house to pick up the pie pan. I was finally finished with all of my finals and now only had to worry about work this summer and preparations of the soccer season. ARRRRRRRWWWW I jumped to see Spartacus in the front seat howling out the window. He was a two-year-old white and black Siberian huskie with two different colored eyes. The right one being brown and the left one being a pale blue. AAARRRRRRWWW

"What's going on boy?" I said to him laughing as I pulled the parking lot at first beach La Push; our first stop before Paul's. "Are we at the beach? Are we going to play soccer?" I laughed as he barked. "Come on Spart."

Spartacus who ran in circles around me waiting for me to boot the soccer ball out of the car directly followed me. I got the soccer ball out of the back of the CRV and booted it out to the water sending him after it. There wasn't anyone out here right now since it was a cloudy day and was supposed to rain later but then again that happened almost everyday so I have no idea if that really affects someone's day. I chuckled and ran over to Spartacus who was running with the ball by hitting it with his head. I was wearing jean shorts along with a black V-neck; my hair completely straight. We played soccer with me kicking the ball from him and booting it down the beach and him going after it. Bethany and I might have gotten him together but as she says he is my dog and I can see that at these moments. The way we work and play so well together, I trained him with hand commands and only cuddle with me. He put his mouth on the ball and ran with it in his mouth away from me. Making me laugh.

"Spartacus! You are going to pop the ball!" I yelled as I ran at him but he only kept dodging me. "Drop it bud ha!" He stopped then dropping the ball and took off. That's when I saw who had come, Embry, Quill and Claire. I felt my heart start to beat rapidly. The only good thing about his presence is that the black hole in my chest was gone and I felt that I could breath again. I found myself walking towards him though, well I guess them… Quil was patting Spartacus on the head who was sitting right in front of them. "Hey guys."

"Hi Tessa." Claire said with a big smile.

"Hello Tessa your dogs eyes are sick and he looks like a wolf." Quil said to me as I approached them.

"Ha thanks." I said back finding my eyes looking at Embry. "Hey."

"Good morning. So this is Spartacus." Embry said making my heart slow down.

"Yepp." I said snapping my figures as he started to play rough with Quill causing him to stop and sit next to me. "Sorry once he knows you'll play with him he will start to get really rough and I don't want him to nip you."

"Oh its no problem I'm used to rough housing. What breed is he?" Quil said.

"A Siberian Huskie. He was the runt of his litter."

"Really? But he is all muscle and the eyes are sick." Embry said bending down and petting him.

"His eyes was one of the reasons people didn't want him, they thought he was bewitched. And he grew the muscle since we work out together." Embry looked up at me, his deep eyes looking into me.

"Bewitched?..." Claire said looking at me scarred.

"Mhm, there are some crazy superstious people out there. The different eyes ment evil was there and that bad things would happen dun dun duuuhhhh. Its not really true Claire , he is a snuggly teddy bear most of the time. So what brings you guys to the beach? Kind of cold for a swim eh?"

"Who says we are swimming, maybe we like the view." Embry said.

"Then your looking at the wrong thing right now, the water is behind me." He chuckled at that.

"Thanks, good to know." He replied still not taking his eyes off of me making me feel the side of my mouth curve upwards. "You done with school now?"

"Yep, had my last final today so the boring summer may begin."

"Its summer how can it be boring?" Quil asked me making me reluctantly turn away from Embry to look at him.

"My two best friends left two days ago for an all summer soccer camp. So it's just going to be my sister and work this summer. I was supposed to go with them but couldn't last minute ha."

"Dam that sucks."

"Nah I get to work and get funds I need for college so whatever. Ill just teach this guy some more tricks." I said motioning to Spartacus.

"Well that could be fun." Embry said still rubbing Spartacus ears. "The tricks that is, not working."

"He likes you, he never lets anyone besides me rubs his ears. Beth can't even touch them." I saw Embry's mouth twitch into a smile.

"QUILLIE look pebbles! Can I get those ones!" Claire yelled pointing at the water.

"Yeah lets go." With that Quill and Claire went over to the edge of the water to look at the pebbles.

"Wow he seems like he would do anything for that kid." I said looking after them.

"Oh you have no idea." Embry said with a chuckle.

"Oh alright boy go long." I said to Spartacus as I dropped the ball and booted it down the beach sending him after it. "Ten bucks says he pops that ball by the end of the week."

"Does he pop them often?" Embry asked as he stood next to me and face Spartacus as he was struggling with bringing back the ball trying not to pop it.

"Well let's just say it's a good thing that Chief Swan isn't concerned with soccer ball murders." I said looking to him and then back to Spartacus.

"Do you ever end up running out of soccer balls?"

"Constantly, its one of the things I spend all my money on it drives Beth insane but my coach sometimes gives me some."

"Ha Beth seems like a cool sister."

"She is, we are extremely close. I think though sometimes she feels she has to act as a mother and sister for me at the same time which I would hope for her to not have to do."

'Older siblings can be like that I hear."

"Indeed, its weird four years ago she and I couldn't stand each other most of the time and now I could not imagine my life without her. Do you have any siblings?" I said as Spartacus returned with the ball making me boot it again.

"Not in the traditional sense. I grew up with it just my mom but Quill and Jake who are my best friends are like my brothers and same with the other guys you met at the cookout."

"Really? Wow I gathered you guys were close at the cookout. It must be nice."

"It can be, sometimes it's a little much and I want to strangle them."

"Well you said they were like siblings."

"I guess that is true."

"How come you and Beth didn't get along before four years ago?"

"Lots of things were always happening, she just wanted to get out of Forks and we clashed. Then we were forced to be with just us and that made us finally understand each other."

"What made you be forced together?" With that I paused as I took the ball from Spartacus and remember my past for a bit.

"My mothers death and my fathers leave. We had to find a way to play the card we were dealt." I said and booted the ball again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"I'm used to it so do not worry."

"Used to it? People bring it up often?"

"Forks is small, very small… enough about me though I'm not that interesting."

"Actually I find you very interesting and would love to keep talking about you."

"Ha you just want to know more crazy stories."

"Ah you have found out my diabolical plan."

"Sorry to disappoint you but you shall get none from me at the moment."

"At the moment? So there is hope I may get some?"

"I say allot if I'm drunk which has only happened once. Beth got me drunk this year so that I would know what it was like and know what to do at a party and stuff."

"She made you get drunk?"

"Beth did a lot in high school and doesn't want me getting in the trouble she got into."

I felt my phone buzz and I took it out to see that Paul had texted me saying that he was home so I could come pick up the pan. I had been at the beach for about two hours.

"I have to go pick up a pie pan.

"I guess I will see you around."

"I guess you will." I said to them putting my phone back into my pocket and ran my hand through my hair to distract myself from the emptying of my chest. Just from the idea that I would be leaving him…

"Have a good day." Embry said standing back up and giving me a little smile that only made my chest tighten. I smiled and turned away walking with Spartacus besides me.

"Hey Embry!" I said spinning around only to see that he hasn't moved an inch. _What was I doing?_ "Do you happen to have your phone on you?"

"Uh yeah." He replied walking over to me and taking it out. I took my hand out taking the phone opened it and started to punch the numbers.

"Here call me sometime if you ever want to see that bike of mine or something. See ya." After finishing that I turned around and walked to my car not turning back as I heard another howl go through the air that brought chills to my skin.

I opened the door for Spartacus to get into the SUV and then hopped into drivers seat as I headed to Paul's. If you asked me why I put my number into his phone I couldn't tell you. It is too hard to explain, its like this guy is necessary for a part of my life. The moment I am away I have to focus on breathing which just makes me mad because I don't depend on anyone I like to be completely independent. And now all I can think about is this guy and it drives me insane. His deep dark brown eyes seem like they look into my soul even if I am just talking to him about a dog. I put the car in park as I had arrived at Paul's house and got out leaving the dog in the car. I walked up to the to the door and knocked.

"Hey T." Paul said opening the door, "come on in." I walked into the house.

"How's it going?" I said back.

"Eh alright I just got back from work so I'm kinda tired. You go run Spartacus on the beach?"

"Ya he should hopefully be tired for a little bit. I saw your friends Embry, Quil and Claire there." I said hoping on the counter and taking some food that was offered.

"Did you now?" Paul said getting a look on his face.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing I just remember you and Embry talking all during the cookout that's all. So I'm assuming you guys talked on the beach."

"Well I wasn't going to just treat them like leopards and stay away from them… I didn't talk to them long, Quil and Claire were looking at pebbles."

"And Embry? You talk to him more and give him your number?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Maybe… Okay fine I gave him my number he's a nice guy and you cant have to many friends…"

"Friend right?... You gave one of my good friends your number at a beach and say you just want to be friends?" Paul said putting the pie pans on the counter beside me.

"Paul come on you know me, you know my family could you think I would to date and do something like that."

"You dated that other guy."

"Yeah I did because Beth talked me into and it lasted a month. Embry feels different and right now I can't."

"T, you can't let your parents mistakes and them make an impact on something that can make you happy. He wont bite if he did I would break every bone in his body."

"Are you trying to set me up with you friend?" I asked him with a weird look on my face.

"Hey no I don't want any part in between this, I just want to see you happy. You and Beth..." he started before I cut him off.

"One; Paul, I'm fine. I got Beth, Spartacus, the team and I guess you want to be around again so I'm good. Two: you just got back around with me and Beth after being gone for how long? Don't think that just because we are talking like old times that you have a say in what I do."

"Yeah I know. Have you heard anything from your dad?"

"No thank god, I think he will be gone for the rest of time." I said hoping down from the counter.

"Good I hated that guy."

"I think the only people who did were the ones who took his money at the poker games."

"Don't let him effect your future."

"Paul I'm fine, please stop trying to be a councilor it doesn't suit you. I got to go to work."

"Have fun Ill see you around." And with that I left the house and got back in the car to head home.


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4: Night

Tessa:

I was fiddling with my Violin trying to clear my head… I had no idea what had happened last night... Well I remember of course but couldn't understand why I had done what I had done. It's like when you are at one side of your beliefs but you act completely different. On one side you have the Tessa that wants nothing to do with and guys and to only focus on her future and so on. Then you have a different Tessa that wants to know this guy. I can't stand it I barley know this guy and here I am going out with him. No its not a date its only dinner; people do that all the time without it being a date.

"Tessa! Are you trying to break that thing?" I stopped playing to look at Bethany who was in the doorframe of my room staring at me intently.

"No I'm just practicing…"

"Right so this has nothing to do with the date?"

"Its just dinner." I said swinging my legs over the window nook. "It doesn't mean anything." Embry had texted last night seeing if I was free for dinner… I don't know but I think he is interested and fighting the feels as much as me…

"Right what ever you say babe, so he is picking you up at six eh. That's in less than two hours. Do you know what you are going to wear?" She said walking over to my closet and began to rummage through it.

"What am I doing? He is Paul's friend and isn't weird how attracted I am like I can only breath around him and I barley know him so why should I go on a date with him."

"I thought you said it was just dinner? Babe come on have some fun okay your life isn't crazy yet so why the hell not. And after tonight if you don't like it then just end it. Ahh how about this and this." Beth held up a black skirt alone with a gold silk tank top with thin straps. "It will complement your body type."

"Uhhh… Cant I just go with-" I began

"No you may not because I don't want to know what you are going to say. Go hop in the shower and put this on. I can trust you will wear the appropriate bra with it."

"I have less than two hours can't I just practice a little longer."

"No we both know you don't care much for it so now march."

I got up and showered making sure that since I was wearing a skirt and tank top I needed to shave.

EMRBY:

I hopped out of the shower still with my head spinning. It was crazy just how things have changed just from last week... Now I had an imprint, a stronger connection then any another one, vampires running around (killed two in just the past 38 hours) and now some how got a dinner time with Tessa. I walked to my chest and opened the drawers to pull out an outfit. The pack of course knows about tonight so Emily told me what to wear. A black polo with jeans... Thankfully she didn't make me wear a suit that would scare Tess I bet. Wait so is this a date or dinner? I guess either... I put it on and walked into the kitchen to have coffee, patrols were on high alert and I have only gotten two hours of sleep the past two days.

"Where are you going now?" I looked to see my mother entering the house.

"I'm having dinner with a friend." I said back drink the coffee feeling the caffeine wake me up.

"Who?"

"Tessa Cayton."

"Cayton? Oh I remember that family... Shame about the mother and the father, those girls deserved better."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? No you were too young. Well the younger one was in the car with her mother when their car went off the cliff coming back from the Lahote's; which is why there are two layers of guard rails at the bend. Then the father left, over seas on work with two daughters nope. But then again I heard that man was one with his rights and lefts…" she mumbled putting her purse down on the table.

"I didn't know any of that." I said quietly putting the mug down.

"Are you going with the older one or younger one?"

"Tessa, the younger one." I heard her huff at that which caused the imprint of myself tense up. "What?"

"Nothing, I have just heard things about those girls from working at the dinner thats all. Just be careful with that Tessa."

Tessa:

I put on my boots and got up. My hair was down and straight, the tank top and skirt went well together and now I was wearing black boots with heeled just from remembering how tall he is. It was about the time he was going to pick me up. I had spent the time getting ready and talking to my best friends telling them what I had done. I grabbed my violin and sat down on the nook and started to play a song, Spartacus staring at me the entire time. Beth had to leave for work so it was just me. I don't know how long I was playing for before I heard a knock sending Spartacus running downstairs. I could feel who it was so I put my violin down and walked down stairs to where he was and opened the door.

"Spartucas stay back. Hey." I said to him before my heart sped up from the sight. If I thought he looked good before that was nothing to what he looked like at the moment. The black shirt he was wearing made his eyes look darker and cheekbones stand out.

"You look amazing and hey boy." He said back looking at me before he said hi to Spartacus.

"You don't look too bad yourself." _Crap is this an actual date? Why does he have to be great I just want to be friends!_

"Shall we?"

"Yes I just got to lock the door." I said putting Spartacus back into the house and putting the key into the door to lock it. "Whoa um is that a Rabbit?" I said as I turned around to see what car her drove.

"Yeah it's my friend Jake's but he said that I could use it for the night. You know your cars." He said as he opened the door. _God can he stop being nice_

"Yeah, my babysitter made me watch all of these car shows when I was younger. That was before I drove Paul insane."

"Ha I'm sure he deserved it; still does."

"Hey so where are we going?" I asked as we drove out of Forks.

"You will see."

"Your not planning on killing me are you because I haven't written a will so it will cause some issues." I said jokingly but saw him pale.

"No I'm not- oh right you said your very sassy. Might take me awhile to get used to that. I'm used to there being straight answers and no privacy."

Twenty minutes later we were in a different town, I didn't pay attention to what it was called I was just to into the conversation we were having when we pulled up to a little pub called 'the hikers shoe'.

"I know it doesn't look like much but trust me its really good. But if you don't like pub food we can go somewhere else."

"No I love this kind of food." With that he opened the door and let me go in. we went up to the hostess who gave us a booth to eat at since they didn't have any open tables.

"Did your mom ever find out that you snuck in?" I said looking at the menu.

"I'm sure that she guessed it but she is kind of used to it." He said shrugging and looking at me not his menu. I think he has it memorized.

"Its all part of the gang life there huh?" I said to him with play seeing him change his face again but it was unreadable. "Oh come on nothing happens in forks so I have heard about it plus Paul is in it. I have heard you guys chase the drug dealer out so it's not like you guys are gang bangers."

"Sorry It's just that most people don't see us in a good light, I'm just used to it."

"It just has to do with the word gang usually has a negative conitation. I couldn't see you in anything bad."

"Me not Paul?"

"Paul can be a lose cannon, don't get me wrong I love him like a brother but there were reasons why I kicked soccer balls at his face." I said making him laugh as the waiter came and we ordered.

"So do you play sports and play an instruments? I heard a violin when I came to pick you up."

"My mother again….She played the guitar and the violin but I never liked playing them but I stayed with the violin to keep out of the house. What exactly did Paul tell you about me?" I said joking but I felt tense there was so much in my past that should stay there.

"Oh just you had played but he doesn't tell me about you… Said you would try an kick his ass if he told me all about you." He said sheepishly making me laugh.

"He would be correct then, that guy knows too much about my family if you ask me." I said as our food was placed in front of us. I had ordered bacon, avocado and fried egg burger; I know its amazing…

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"You dad? With him being away

I started laughing and couldn't stop. "What?, Sorry um ha ha ha no I uh don't miss that guy at all."

"Really you don't miss your dad?" I stopped laughing now and figured he wanted to go more into the conversation. ABORTT.

"What grade are you? You guys all look older then you actually are I'v gathered." I could sense that Embry looked shocked at the conversation change but seemed to go with it.

"I graduated last year now I'm just working at a shop with cars."

"That must be so nice to be done with school and doing something you actually like." I said back with a smile.

"Its perfect, I hated school and was rarely there so once I was out of there and got the opportunity to work with cars I took it without a second thought."

"How did you get into them?"

"Well my best friend Jake and his dad would work on his car all the time and I would help him out and ever since then I was hooked. That stated when I was a kid, I guess it helped me stay out of trouble and stuff." I couldn't help but laugh when he said trouble, sure sometimes a guy with his ginormous build are usually the type in trouble but the look on his face made him look like such an innocent guy. "What? What is so funny about that?"

"Nothing its just I can't picture you getting into trouble that's all."

"Well it depends on who you ask and when I was a kid I would get into so much trouble no joke. I ate dessert before my dinner."

"Oh god no! I better call the cops and get home fast there's no way I can be hanging around such a rebels."

"I calmed down a little don't worry." He said cocking his head and laughing. GOD WHY IS THIS GUYS SO DAM CUTEEEEEEEEE! I am so done for….

We had kept talking for the rest of dinner, which went well… To well if you ask me… but while dinner was ending I noticed something on the news that was on the TV behind Embry.

"Oh my god they found a hiker dead outside Forks!" I said breaking him off about a story about Jake and Quinn.

"What?!" He said and spun around to look at the TV.

 _The hiker was found just outside Forks in the woods. Authorities say that it was a type of animal attack but as to what animal it has not been released. Police chief Swan is telling people not to panic and that they have it under control they did in the previous years…._ The news anchor was saying.

"I should get you back. Ill go pay." Embry said as he got up leaving me really confused, Embry this guy seemed so fun yet in a single instance he was tense. "Ready?"

"Uh yeah." I said getting up from the table and grabbing my jacket then following him out of the restaurant. "Are you okay?" I asked him when he opened the car door for me, this allowed me to see just how tense he was. He face was stiff and eyes shut off from everything around.

"I should just get you home." He said back leaving me to get into the car.

And that's how it went for the car ride back, Embry stiff as a board with both hands clenched on the wheel. I didn't know what to say, I can never say the right thing in these types of situations I'm the type of person who faces it face on. That's why I like soccer face what happens head on but words with this I can't do that. Soon enough however we showed up in front of my house where he parked the car but I opened the door and got out myself.

"Thanks for tonight, that place was really good." I said to him as we made our way up my walk way.

"Sorry for ending it abruptly." He said as we reached the door.

"We were done eating its fine… are you worried about the animal attack."

"We have a lot of hikers who go in La Push. You should probably keep out of the woods till the animal gets caught."

"Not my style. One thing about me is that I don't let the fear of something bad happening rule my life. But I shall be careful." I quickly added when he some how looked more stiff. "Well good night Embry."

"Night Tessa." He said and with that I opened the door to my house closed the door and went up stairs to Beth's room where she was on the bed watching TV and flopped on beside her with a sigh.

"Oh god bad date?"

"No it was great we have so much in common and its so easy to talk to him. And you have seen him and ugh."

"So what's the problem babe bad kisser?"

"He didn't kiss me, the night ended really abruptly…" With that she sat up fast and pulled me up to face her.

"Spill everything what happened!"

"Calm down sparky, nothing really happened… I don't know one second he was telling me a story that I am dying to know the ending to and the next I see on the news that a hiker was killed outside Forks from an animal and we are out the door and he is flying to get me back and get home. That's not my fault is it?"

"I heard about the hiker… maybe he remembers what happened a few years ago. The hysteria and stuff…"

"So what do I do? Do I not look appealing or what if I wasn't appealing?"

"So your interested in him hot stuff? What happened to _no I don't want anything I'm tessa im really pretty and sassy but no guy nooooooo!"_

"Shut up!" I grabbed a pillow and hit her.

"So what happened? His giant bicepts? The theory of tall guys…."

"Stop itttt! I don't know god he just makes me feel happy. I don't remember feeling this happy in… I don't when I was ever that happy in those two hours in my life." I said ending in whisper. It was at that moment that I realized how painful it was to talk about him but not be with him. Why is it that this guy makes me feel this way. "Now it hurts to even be away from him… It's the same feeling I had when we catered that wedding and it felt like my chest is being ripped open. WHAT THE F…"

"Okay babe this is strange but we have handled worse. Tomorrow he is going to call and probably be like "Tessa I'm sorry forgive me you are like the sun and with out you I am in the darkkk."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Aw babe you are my drug." With that I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed to go across the hall to my room only to have her fallow and land on my bed as I went to my closet. "Oh come on, you didn't do anything wrong so there is nothing to worry about." (If only that would be true)…

Embry:

"WHERE THE HELL WERE THE CULLENS?" Paul yelled.

The entire pack was at Sam and Emily's house discussing the dead hiker that was found; obvious from the vampire activity that has been around.

"It was outside Forks s o they weren't around." Sam said. "Now they killed which means they will kill again so patrols…"

"Boss we have already doubled patrols how are we going to up then without dragging us down so much that we aren't of any use…" Jared said leaning on the table.

"I know… we are keeping the schedule for now but making sure the experienced and new wolves are mixed so it's even. Then we can change it up after we get information about what's going on from the Cullen."

"And we trust their intel because?" Paul said.

"Because they want this gone just as much as we do. We don't want a repeat of two years ago this ends." Sam said. "we protect the tribe you are either sleeping, working with the Cullens or sleeping."

"Tessa." I whispered, "she's not in the tribe."

"Fuck, she's in Forks the Cullens will be around and after this they will be on alert…" Paul went on to say.

"Oh so that makes her safe!" I yelled getting to my feet causing Paul to also get on his feet.

"Listen Embry you may be her imprint and you may have a strong connection but don't ever think that you have a right to think that I don't worry for her. I know more about her than you may ever know Embry so sit your ass down."

"ENOUGH both of you, we don't have time for this." Sam yelled making me sit down. "Tessa is now part of the tribe being an imprint which means that we must find a way to get her here as much as possible."

Everyone kept talking, talking about the vamps what to do and such but now I felt the absence of her and it hurt more then I could ever imagine. What could Paul know about Tessa that she might never tell me? Oh god what does she think after I took her home so fast. 1 am… the pack has been talking for hours about the issues of vamps coming I cant call her now…


End file.
